L'étrange destin d'Edgar Blackwell
by Amelia L
Summary: Edgar Blackwell a onze ans et entre à l'école de sorcellerie de Il y côtoiera les enfants de sorciers bien connu, suivra les cours du terrible professeur Wincklebeck, partira à l'étranger,affrontera un bébé dragon,et bien d'autres!
1. Chapter 1

Voici le chapitre 1 de la fanfiction Harry Potter que Tchiseko et moi avons écrite (à deux donc, elle comme scénariste et moi à l'écriture), c'est la première fic de notre duo de choc donc soyez gentils et lâchez-vous pour les reviews, tout conseil ou encouragement seront appréciés ! ^^

« 19 ans. 19 ans ont passés, déjà. Il me semble pourtant que c'était hier. Que tout vient juste d'arriver. Les premières années, il m'arrivait de me lever au milieu de la nuit et de me précipiter dans la chambre d'Edgar ; de le serrer dans mes bras puis de le bercer contre moi, plus pour m'apporter un semblant de paix que pour le rassurer lui . 8 ans nous séparaient des évènements, mais les réflexes partaient avec difficulté. Encore maintenant ma maison est protégée par des charmes.

Notre maison. Notre maison à Harvey, Edgar, Arthur, Grace, Diana, Karen et moi. Mes amours. Ma raison de vivre. Dans le vide immense qu'avait laissé Mordred, ils occupent désormais une place confortable. Mais pas toute la place.  
>J'avais quinze ans la première fois qu'il entra dans ma vie. A l'époque, je sortais avec Marius Humphrey, un camarade de Serdaigle. Je ne parlerai de coup de foudre, parce que c'était au-delà de ça. Je quittais Marius le lendemain, et plus jamais je ne quittais Mordred.<br>Quelques années passèrent, de plus en plus lumineuses pour moi, et de plus en plus sombres pour le monde. Et cela dura 2 ans. Que suivirent trois années de mensonge pour moi. Puis deux choses extrêmement importantes arrivèrent : je du faire face aux démons de Mordred et je tombais enceinte.  
>Visiblement, l'amour que Mordred et moi nous nous portions n'était pas aussi fort que celui qu'il portait à celui dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom. Ma solitude dura un an.<br>Puis un homme vint chasser les nuages d'orages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de ma tête. Un moldu, Harvey Coyle, étudiant en histoire à l'université de Birmingham.  
>Maintenant ma petite famille s'est bien élargie. Harvey et moi aimons tous nos enfants, et Edgar comme les autres. Cela fait dix ans.<br>Maintenant, une nouvelle génération d'enfant entre à Poudlard. Mon monde s'est éclaircit, le soleil le baigne d'une douce chaleur en ce matin du 1er septembre. »

Cora referma son carnet et le rangea sur l'étagère entre La botanique pour les nuls et Comment prendre soin de son tentacula du diable par . La jeune femme s'étira et regarda vaguement autour d'elle. Ses pots en terre cuite, ses sacs de terreaux, ses outils de jardinage… soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur une horloge.

« 8h15….8heures…15….8 heures 15 ! »

Elle bondi de son siège, couru jusqu'à la maison en balançant ses gants et hurla : « Edgar Blackwell, j'espère que ta valise est prête ! »


	2. Chapter 2: le départ

Et voilà le chapitre 2, évidement je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni le livres ni les films. Toujours écrit avec Tschiseko. Bonne lecture !

Edgar cala une chemise parfaitement pliée entre une robe d'hiver et un chaudron en étain rempli de chaussettes. Il allait se saisir d'un paquet de livre quand ceux-ci s'élevèrent à un mètre du sol, avant de bringuebaler hors de la chambre. Le jeune garçon garda les yeux sur l'embrasure de la porte, puis bondit sur ses pieds et dévala les escaliers en criant : « Grace ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Rend moi mes livres ! »

Deux petites filles identiques en short et T-shirt sortirent de la cuisine en affichant des mines innocentes.

« -Edgar ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jumelle en t-shirt violet  
>-Faites pas semblant ! Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez pris mes livres »repris son frère plus calmement.<p>

La jumelle en t-shirt jaune secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Edgar allait répliquer vertement quand des exclamations de joie lui parvinrent depuis le salon. Suivi par Grace et Diana, il rebroussa chemin et entra dans le salon.

« Ah ! Ma petite Karen tu es formidable ! »

Portant la dernière-née à bout de bras, leur père dansait au milieu de la pièce, riant et chantonnant, un paquet de livre de magie voletait près d'eux. Le jeune garçon s'avança.

« Karen rend moi mes livres s'il te plait ». La gamine lui jeta un regard qu'on eut pu qualifier de machiavélique n'eut été de son âge. les livres s'élevèrent un peu plus.  
>« -Trois ans et déjà si puissante, quelle merveille !<br>-Papa ! J'ai besoin de mes livres ! Maman va me tuer… »  
>Harvey Coyle eu un haussement d'épaule et un sourire ravi quand les livres exécutèrent un looping.<br>« -Mais non Edgar, ta mère ne …  
>-Edgar Blackwell ! J'espère pour toi que ta valise est prête ! »<p>

Edgar baissa les bras « et voilà… »  
>A ce moment-là, tout d'abord les livres disparurent mais l'énorme valise du jeune garçon apparu à leur place gonflée comme si elle avait été dument bouclée et rangée. Karen eu un gloussement de rire. Le père sauta de joie et repris sa danse, alors que sa femme débarquait comme une furie dans le salon.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Tout le monde en marche, on est en retard. Grace, Diana, allez chercher Layla, et plus vite que ça. Harvey, prend Karen et va sortir la voiture, allez ! Hop, hop, hop ! »  
>Les quatre Coyle filèrent au pas de course.<p>

Cora soupira et s'accroupit à côté de son fils qui vérifiait sa malle.  
>-Alors ?<br>- Elle est prête. Merci à Karen finalement. »  
>La sorcière sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edgar qui les recoiffa mécaniquement.<br>« On y va ? demanda une petite voix »

La mère et le fils se retournèrent.  
>« Arthur, s'écria Cora, tu es malade, reste au lit, madame Codbourgh passera te voir tout à l'heure ».<br>Le plus âgé des enfants Coyle fit non de la tête.  
>« C'est l'année prochaine que je vais à Poudlard, j'aimerai bien savoir comment est la gare. Et puis j'ai promis à Edgar de l'accompagner »<p>

La mère et le fils échangèrent regard résigné. « J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau. Va vite t'asseoir dans la voiture, on vous rejoins »  
>Avec un sourire éblouissant, Arthur acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi vite que son état de fatigue lui permettait.<p>

Cora se redressa et, par reflexe, ramena ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha en un chignon grossier. « Reste la cinq minutes Edgar, je reviens »  
>Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Sa mère ne s'absenta que cinq petites minutes avant de revenir avec un panier en osier à la main.<p>

Un miaulement plaintif s'en échappa quand elle le posa au sol. Après lui avoir jeté un regard circonspect, Edgar s'approcha de la cage et en ouvrit la petite porte. Un chaton roux et blanc aux long poils et particulièrement s'en échappa pour venir se frotter contre sa main.  
>« -Qu'est-ce que…<br>-Un petit cadeau pour ta première année. Vu qu'on a déjà un hibou familial… je me suis dit que tu apprécierais un compagnon plus…poilu. »

Tout en gratouillant le menton du chaton, le jeune sorcier adressa un regard reconnaissant à sa mère.  
>« -Merci<br>-Oui ben aller dépêche-toi de fermer cette valise et de boucler cette bestiole, on est déjà en retard. »  
>Le panier cale sous le bras, la valise au bout de l'autre, Edgar avança lentement et difficilement jusqu'au jardin.<p>

Déjà ses trois petites sœurs étaient installées à l'arrière du mini van, Arthur et Layla l'attendait au milieu, sa mère s'installait au volant et Harvey s'échinait à hisser la mallede Layla dans le coffre. «Edgar viens m'aider, à deux on devrait y arriver ». Effectivement, après quelques essais infructueux, ils réussirent à ranger les valises et, sous les exhortations de Cora, se précipitèrent dans la voiture.

«On est partis ! »

Démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues, le véhicule sortit du quartier résidentiel, puis de Birmingham et ils s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute. Edgar se tourna vers Layla.  
>« Et tes parents ? Ils sont pas là ?<br>Sa meilleure amie fit non de la tête  
>« -Mon père avait une réunion hyper importante, et Maman est au labo pour la semaine, alors…<br>-Qu'est que qu'il y a dans le panier Edgar ? demanda Arthur en se penchant pour regarder son frère.

Délicatement, le jeune garçon extirpa le chaton du panier et le posa sur ses genoux.  
>« -Oh ! Il est adorable ! c'est quelle espèce, un plutonien ? s'extasia Layla en lui grattant la tête, comment il s'appelle ?<br>- Je crois pas qu'on trouve des chats plutoniens en Angleterre, Layla. Pour son nom… je sais pas encore . Vous m'aider à trouver ? »

Au bout de deux heures de voyage agrémenté de proposition de nom, de « quand est ce qu'on arrive » et d'un certain nombre de jurons, ils finirent par se garer devant la gare de Kings cross. Manœuvrés par Cora, ils arrivèrent quasiment sans encombre aux quais 9 et 10.

« -Tu sais Cora, je trouve que tu conduis très bien pour une sorcière.  
>-Par rapport à ce taré bien roux qu'on à doublé à l'entrée de la ville ? Je crois qu'il était à Poudlard en même temps que moi »<br>Pendues à ses bras, les jumelles s'agitèrent : « Maman ! On peut passer la barrière toutes seules ? »  
>Cora soupira, « Si vous voulez, mais votre père passe d'abord pour vous attendre. »<br>Harvey pris Karen dans ses bras. « Aller c'est parti ! lança-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Après le départ des jumelles, Edgar se tourna vers sa mère. « Arthur et moi on va passer ensemble. Et tu iras avec Layla. ». La jeune fille sursauta et adressa un regard reconnaissant à son ami, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Les deux frères empoignèrent chacun un coté du chariot respirèrent un grand coup et s'élancèrent contre le mur.


	3. Chapter 3: le train

Hey ! voici le chap3 par moi et Tschiseko, et puis… *gaea bouille niveau cent* des reviews ?

Edgar ignorait à quel moment exact il quitta les quais neuf et dix pour le quai 9 ¾, mais, la première impression qu'il eut de celui-ci fut celle d'un lieu enfumé et bruyant. A côté de lui, Arthur eu un hoquet de surprise. Ils rejoignirent Harvey et les filles qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

Rapidement, Cora et Layla furent la elles aussi. Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard brillant d'excitation. Bientôt, ils seraient à bord de cette superbe locomotive rouge et noire et feraient route vers Poudlard.

« Bon, fit Cora, prêts pour le grand saut ? On va vous trouver une place et mettre vos valises dans un compartiment libre. »

La petite famille s'égailla sur le quai, Harvey ayant récupéré le chariot d'Edgar. Celui-ci leva ses yeux vers sa mère.

« Tu sais ce qui est bien à Poudlard, le devançât –elle, c'est que peu importe la maison ou tu seras réparti, ce sera forcément celle qui te correspond »

Le jeune garçon sourit à sa mère et lui pressa doucement le bras avec sa main libre, l'autre fermement agrippé sur la cage d'osier du chaton encore sans nom. Layla les appela alors depuis l'une des portes.

- Venez-vite, il y a un compartiment de libre ici !  
>- Vas-y Edgar, on se voit à Noël de toutes façons .<p>

Le jeune sorcier se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue et fila rejoindre sa meilleure amie.  
>Après les dernières effusions de tendresse, le train se mit en marche et ils quittèrent la gare.<br>Assis de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, Layla et Edgar se partagèrent des chocogrenouilles.  
>- Elle est vraiment sympa ta mère, de nous avoir donné de l'argent pour des bonbons. La mienne n'aurait jamais accepté, en même temps, elle aurait peut-être raison… fit la petite fille en baissant les yeux sur ses légères rondeurs.<br>- C'est quand même notre première année loin de la maison, argua Edgar regardant quelle carte il avait trouvé cette fois. Encore Potter, grommela-t-il, tu la veux ?

Il en profita pour détailler son amie, bof, il l'avait toujours connue un peu ronde et cela n'enlevait rien à son intelligence et à sa gentillesse. (Ou à sa folie.)  
>-Tu sais, reprit la jeune fille en prenant délicatement la carte, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas très contents ou d'accord avec le fait que j'aille à Poudlard. Ce sont des scientifiques, ils n'aiment pas trop le fait que j'aille dans une école de magie et non pas dans un collège huppé qui m'ouvrirait les portes d'une université renommée, pour les citer.<br>- Pourtant ils s'entendent très bien avec maman »

Edgar trilla quelques dragées surprises dans la paume de sa main et se décida pour une verte claire.  
>« Oui, mais Cora s'entend bien avec tout le monde »<br>Sauf avec mon père se dit le garçon en fourrant une dragée bleue dans sa bouche. Avant de la recracher immédiatement avec une grimace.

Layla se replongeait dans son Martien en dix leçons quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter le chaton, entre temps baptisé Sorbet, qui se réfugia sur les genoux d'Edgar. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils étaient cinq et semblaient menés par un grand garçon dégingandé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.  
>« Salut les mioches, excusez-nous mais y'a plus de place ailleurs »<br>Son ton ironique était à peine voilé. Edgar et Layla n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour décider qu'ils les ignoreraient.

Seulement, il n'en était pas de même des nouveaux venus.  
>« Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, on veut ce compartiment, reprit l'un des autres, un petit maigre aux cheveux châtains. »<br>Les deux enfants levèrent les yeux vers le groupe  
>« - Dégagez quoi !<br>-Et en quel honneur ? rétorqua Edgar en fronçant les sourcils »

L'adolescent lui était déjà antipathique.  
>« -En l'honneur que nous sommes des troisièmes années et que vous deux, des gamins de première année<br>- Mais…commença Layla  
>- Mais rien du tout. Ce compartiment nous revient »<p>

Edgar sentit son poing se crisper sur sa toute nouvelle baguette, encore lisse et parfaite. Un pied heurta violemment le sien. Avec les yeux, Layla lui fit signe de ne rien faire. « Viens Ed on y va ». Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se glissèrent entre les membres du groupe. « Aller salut Eddie, à la prochaine ! ».

A ces mots, Edgar s'arrêta et lança bien fort « Tu as raison Layla, on respire bien mieux dans le couloir. Ce compartiment avait quelque chose de … puant »  
>Des exclamations de rage éclatèrent au sein du groupe. Mais quand leur chef passa la tête par la porte, les deux enfants étaient déjà partis.<p>

« Edgar, tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus original…  
>Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. Ils tiraient leurs malles dans le couloir, à la recherche de place libre. Sur ce point, l'autre n'avait pas menti, le train était bondé. Finalement, après remonte trois wagons, ils découvrirent un compartiment occupé par un garçon seul.<p>

« Salut, fit Edgar, on peut s'assoir ? »  
>Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable comme s'il réfléchissait à s'il allait les regarder plus longtemps ou les ignorer totalement. Il avait déjà enfilé sa robe noire de l'école, et celle-ci tranchait fortement avec la blondeur froide de ses cheveux et le bleu glacé de ses yeux. « Oui » répondit-il sobrement avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.<p>

Après avoir sorti chacun une robe de sorcier, les deux amis hissèrent leurs valises dans les filets et reprirent leur dégustation de friandise. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence gêné, Edgar se tourna vers l'autre garçon.  
>« Tu en veux une ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant une chocogrenouille.<p>

Le petit blond hésita un peu, puis tendit la main prudemment.  
>« -Je m'appelle Edgar Blackwell. Toi aussi tu rentres en première année ?<br>-Oui, répondit-il en croquant dans le chocolat, je m'appelle Scorpius.  
>-Scorpius comment ?<br>-Scorpius… Malefoy, compléta le jeune sorcier avec une moue satisfaite »  
>Layla eu une exclamation de mépris.<br>-Ça te pose un problème ?  
>-Non, mais ceux qui font des rodomontades avec leur nom ne sont souvent pas bien intelligent…<br>- Des… Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
>-C'est juste que je supporte pas les types arrogants.<br>-Tu…  
>-Hé ! s'écria Edgar, arrêtez ! On vient de se rencontrer, vous allez pas déjà vous disputer ? Et puis on s'en fiche de savoir le nom de famille des uns et des autres. Maintenant reprenez un chocolat. »<p>

Il fouilla sur ses genoux, mais ne trouva rien. Il baissa les yeux. « Sorbet ! T'as mangé les chocogrenouilles ? »  
>Le chaton rota avec contentement, et se mit à ronronner. Un rire discret échappa à Scorpius, le sourire de Layla alla en s'agrandissant. Et finalement, un fou rire généralisé se mit à tous les secouer.<p>

Sur ces entrefaites, le train arriva en gare. Après un instant de réflexion, Edgar abandonna l'idée de laisser sorbet dans son panier, et le cacha dans sa poche. Les trois enfants par un accord silencieux restèrent groupés, le jeune Blackwell entre Scorpius et Layla par mesure de précaution.

Alors qu'ils prenaient pied sur le quai, une grosse et puissante voix résonna dans les airs. « Les premières années ! Les premières années par ici ! »  
>L'homme le plus grand et le plus barbu qu'Edgar eu jamais vu se tenait au bout du quai, une lanterne dans son énorme main.<p>

Les jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent difficilement vers lui. Il les mena vers le lac de l'école et ils durent grimper dans les barques.


	4. Chapter 4: la répartition

Et enfin le chapitre 4! Enjoy!

Chapitre 4: La répartition

La traversée du lac se passa sans encombre. Tous les enfants, les yeux braqués sur le château, se laissaient submerger par sa splendeur et sa magnificence. On les fit patienter dans un grand escalier pendant plusieurs minutes. De derrière les massives portes de bois parvenait un brouhaha à peine assourdi.

"Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? chuchota Scorpius en se penchant vers Edgar

- Je sais pas. Ma mère était à Serdaigle. Peut-être que j'y serais aussi.

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard. Ma mère va me tuer si j'y suis pas.

- Tu…tu peux lui demander, dit une petite voix derrière eux"

Ils se retournèrent. Un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts perçants, des lunettes aux verres rectangulaires chaussées sur le nez, les regardait, Layla et Edgar échangèrent un regard effaré.

" Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un frère par hasard ? "

Le jeune sorcier se rembrunit et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue

" Si, James.

- Ah, je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un air de famille…, sourit Layla. Je suis Layla et voici Edgar.

- Moi c'est Scorpius, rajouta celui-ci en la foudroyant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu racontais sur ce truc la… le choix ?

- Ben, le garçon rougit, si tu veux vraiment aller dans une maison, il faut demander au choixpeau. "

Scorpius parut méditer sur ce point.

"Oh ! Merci euh… c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Albus. "

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'avancèrent entre les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Edgar leva les yeux au plafond et les écarquilla de plaisir. Bien sûr, sa mère lui avait parlé de tout ce qui faisait la beauté de Poudlard, les tableaux animés, les fantômes et bien sur le plafond animé de la grande salle.  
>A la table des professeurs, une dame vénérable qui semblai très âgée, ses cheveux blancs rassemblés en un chignon très serré, se leva. Rapidement, le silence se fit entendre dans la grande salle.<p>

" Bonjour et bienvenue. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de cette école. J'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, et j'espère qu'elle sera pour vous une année de réussite. N'oubliez pas de prendre soin les uns des autres et de vous respecter mutuellement."

Sur ces mots, la directrice retourna s'assoir et une sorcière à la magnifique crinière rousse pénétra dans la salle, un vieux chapeau rapiécé à la main, un parchemin sous le bras, et un tabouret flottant derrière elle. Elle posa ce dernier devant la table des professeurs et posa le chapeau dessus. Puis elle se décala légèrement sur le côté et attendit. C'est alors que la chose informe sur le siège s'agita, une déchirure s'ouvrit au-dessus du rebord et le chapeau se mit à parler.

_Je suis le choixpeau magique et depuis plus de cinq cents ans_

_Je répartis dans les maisons tous ces petits enfants !_

_Quatre hurluberlus, ils étaient au début._

_Gryffondor le hardi, ou bien l'idiot fini_

_Il se prenait pour le roi, et jamais ne trembla._

_Dans sa maison douillette, vont les preux et pas les fillettes_

_Si vous tenez à la vie, surtout n'allez pas chez lui._

_Quatre hurluberlus, ils étaient au début._

_Serdaigle la mégère, toujours à faire la fière_

_Chez elle on travaille trop et les autres ont bon dos_

_Si vous aimez les livres mais pas vous trouver ivres_

_Chez cette vieille sorcière, vous devriez vous plaire._

_Quatre hurluberlus, ils étaient au début._

_Poufsouffle la gentille, était une jolie fille_

_Adorable et charmante, elle était bien aimante_

_Si vous n'savez rien faire, de vos dons délétères_

_Chez cette sotte parvenue, vous serez les bienvenus._

_Quatre hurluberlus, ils étaient au début._

_Serpentard le premier, s'est très vite défilé _

_Ce sale prétentieux n'vous enverra pas d'vœux_

_Les roublards et les malins, ne cherchez pas plus loin_

_Dans cette maison bien faite, c'est tous les jours la fête._

Quand le choixpeau eu fini de chanter, un silence étonné plana quelques instants au-dessus de la salle, puis des murmures se mirent à bourdonner et prirent une telle ampleur que le professeur McGonagall dut frapper dans ses mains pour ramener le silence.  
>La sorcière rousse s'avança et déplia son parchemin. « Abandell, Annie ». Une frêle fillette aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et coiffa le choixpeau. Toutes les premières années retinrent leur respiration. « SERDAIGLE ! »s'écria le choixpeau.<p>

Sa voix résonna dans la salle, puis une cacophonie monstrueuse explosa sur la droite des enfants. Les Serdaigle s'étaient quasiment levés et frappaient leurs couverts sur leurs verres en hurlant.  
>D'abord étonné, Edgar comprit au fur et à mesure de la répartition que se poursuivait la répartition que le but du jeu était de faire le plus de bruit possible. Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et détailla du regard les différents sorciers quand on lui donna un coup de coude. « Blackwell, Edgar » appela la sorcière pour la deuxième fois. Le jeune garçon se fraya un chemin jusqu'au choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.<br>Edgar attendit. Puis une voix retentit dans son esprit. « Humm, je vois, encore un garçon difficile. Il y en a de plus en plus de nos jours. Bien, que pense-tu de … SERPENTARD ! »  
>Le jeune garçon se redressa, reposa le chapeau et fila vers la table des serpentards, l'une des plus bruyantes. Là, il attendit que ses amis soient eux aussi répartis. Selon l'ordre alphabétique, ce fut d'abord Layla qui fut appelée. Elle semblait particulièrement souriante et quand elle s'assit sur le tabouret, elle croisa le regard de son meilleur ami et lui adressa une grimace joyeuse. Qui se transforma en un sourire ravi au cri de « SERDAIGLE ! ». L'appel de Scorpius créa pas mal de remous chez les élèves les plus âgés. Les murmures allèrent en s'amplifiant quand le choixpeau s'écria « SERPENTARD » à peine eut-il effleuré la tête blonde.<br>La répartition d'Albus fut elle aussi sujette à attention. Le choixpeau mit de longues minutes avant de se décider pour Serpentard. Après lui, il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'enfant. Une fois que Zlobenya Lena eu rejoint Gryffondor, le banquet commença.


	5. Chapter 5: les emplois du temps

Et le cinquième dans la foulée!

Chapitre 5: Les emplois du temps

Apres le banquet, une fois installés dans le lit à baldaquin qui semblait être le sien, Edgar repassa les évènements de la journée dans sa tête. Il était enfin à Poudlard, ce qui était à la fois magique et particulièrement déconcertant. Tous les enfants sorciers d'Angleterre étaient préparés depuis toujours à entrer dans cette école de leurs 7 ans, âge ou ils apprenaient à compter, jusqu'au jour où ils recevaient leur lettre, il était quasi sûr qu'ils tenaient un calendrier jusqu'au 1er septembre de leur onzième année. Edgar, lui, ne se rappelait pas avoir tellement attendu sa lettre. Il se souvenait bien des hurlements de joie de Layla dans la maison d'à côté, mais chez lui ?  
>Au petit déjeuner on leur remettrait leurs emplois du temps. " J'espère qu'on aura beaucoup d'heure d'histoire de la magie " se dit-il avant de céder au sommeil.<p>

" Non seulement trois heures par semaine, ce qui, par rapport aux quatre ou cinq heures de potions et métamorphose n'est vraiment rien " lui répondit Layla quand le garçon lui posa la question au petit déjeuner. "

Sa mère lui avait raconté que quand elle était à l'école, les élèves mangeaient à des tables séparées par maison. Mais après la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, la direction avait décidé d'encourager les amitiés inter-maison. Le placement pour les repas était donc devenu libre, et Edgar, Scorpius et Albus en ce moment leur petit déjeuner avec Layla au grand dam du jeune Malefoy.

" Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

- J'ai demandé à la préfète de ma maison, Malvina, c'est tout. "

Edgar, satisfait de cette réponse, entama un quatrième toast. Alors qu'il étalait une généreuse couche de marmelade sur un cinquième, la directrice se leva et le silence se fit.

" Très chers élèves, ce matin vous allez recevoir votre emploi du temps. Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à le faire modifier, il est définitif. Cet emploi du temps sera distribué par vos directeurs de maison, ce sera l'occasion de faire un point sur qui est qui, si vous me permettez l'expression. Bon appétit. "

Elle se rassit et un homme entre deux âges, le sommet du crâne dégarni et une étincelle de folie au fond des yeux se leva. « Je suis le professeur Wincklebeck, j'enseigne les potions et je suis le directeur de la maison Serpentard ». Sa voix nasillarde fit grimacer Albus et sourire Scorpius et Edgar.  
>Ensuite ce fut au tour d'une petite sorcière blonde souriante : « Bonjour, je suis Melinda Bluebadger, et j'appartiens à la maison Poufsouffle. "<br>Puis la belle sorcière rousse qui avait procédé à la répartition : « bienvenue à tous, je m'appelle Aurora Silvergate et je suis la directrice de Serdaigle. Par ailleurs je suis aussi le professeur de sortilège. "  
>Et enfin, un homme un peu rond, qui trébucha et manqua de s'étaler par terre. « Hum je suis le professeur Londubat, directeur de la maison Gryffondor...Euh …voila. "<p>

Avec appréhension, Edgar déplia son emploi du temps.

" Botanique, potion, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilège…plus classique tu meurs ! s'exclama Scorpius avec dépit. Ah ! Mais on a vol cet après-midi "

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à son propre emploi du temps.

- Ah oui, chouette !

- V…vo…vol … ? bégaya Edgar

Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? "

Le jeune Malefoy se tourna vers lui. L'autre avait l'air terrorisé, un masque de peur peint sur le visage.

« J'ai le vertige »

Durant les cours qui suivirent (sortilège et métamorphose) Edgar eu le plus grand mal à se concentrer. Sa plume restait figée sur le parchemin, ses oreilles ne voulaient pas capter le moindre son (à part un bourdonnement diffus particulièrement désagréable). Si bien qu'à la fin du premier cours, le professeur Silvergate lui demanda de rester.

" J'étais avec ta mère à Serdaigle Edgar, j'aimerais que tu lui transmettes mes amitiés.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- J'ai vu que tu semblais perturbé en cours, repris la belle sorcière, je sais que la première journée est difficile mais…

- Ce n'est rien. Juste que j'ai vraiment le vertige et on a cours de vol tout à l'heure. "

Le professeur de sortilège lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

" Parles en à madame Bibine, je suis sure qu'elle comprendra "

Edgar hocha la tête « D'accord »

Quand il sortit de la salle, Scorpius et Albus l'attendait devant la porte.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda le blondinet avant même que le jeune Blackwell ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Rien juste qu'elle connaissait ma mère et qu'elle voulait lui « transmettre ses amitiés ». Pourquoi ? "

Scorpius prit un air rêveur.

" Elle est vraiment très belle…

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua Edgar en lui faisant une grimace, dépêchons nous."

Le professeur de métamorphose leur remonta les bretelles vertement. La sorcière avait beau leur arriver à peine au nombril, il se dégageait d'elle une telle puissance que les trois garçons décidèrent de ne plus jamais la mettre en colère. Impression confirmée quand elle se changea en aigle royal et s'envola par la fenêtre à la sonnerie. Durant le repas, alors que Scorpius et Layla dégustaient joyeusement un gratin de pomme de terre, égaillé de regards assassins, Edgar tritura une tranche de rosbif sans y toucher. C'est à peine s'il réussit à avaler une bouchée de tarte à la fraise au dessert.

" Cet aprèm on a le même emploi du temps, fit Layla joyeusement en décortiquant une clémentine. D'abord une heure de libre, puis une heure de vol. Qu'est-ce que vous faites après le repas ? Moi je vais à la bibliothèque, voir s'ils n'ont pas des bouquins sur les extraterrestres…

- Mais oui bien sûr, jeta Scorpius, Edgar, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller près du lac ? J'aimerais bien voir le kraken…

- Oui on va faire ça… à plus ! "

Il attrapa son par le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur.

-Je vais venir avec toi Layla, dit alors Albus.

- D'accord. "


	6. Chapter 6: Premier vol

**Non d'une pipe! Mais je n'avais pas posté ce chapitre! Je sais que cette fic semble un peu abandonnée, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot à la fac et les aventures de Shilen et Alaïn me prennent tout mon temps... **

**Voici quand même le chapitre 6 =)**

* * *

><p>Edgar s'appuya contre le mur et chercha à reprendre son souffle. Il venait de vider le contenu de son estomac juste avant de passer le porche pour les pelouses de quidditch.<p>

"OH! Vieux, ça va? s'inquiéta Scorpius.

-Ouais, ouais... ça va aller..."

Se servant de l'autre garçon pour se redresser, le jeune Blackwell se releva et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de sa manche.

"C'est bon."

Ils reprirent leur route et rejoignirent les autres élèves (des serdaigles et des serpentards) assis par terre. Edgar et Scorpius se glissèrent entre Albus et Layla. Le vent soulevait les cheveux du sorcier à lunette et il levait la main toute les cinqs minutes pour les remettre en place. Layla referma séchement le bouquin qu'elle lisait et déplia ses jambes ankylosées.

"Ce cours est vraiment inutile... soupira-t-elle.

-A qui le dis-tu... gémit Edgar qui se sentait verdir à nouveau.

-N'importe quoi! s'écria un Scorpius horrifié.

-Bof. Fit Albus en replaçant une mèche récalcitrante.

Layla les regarda en réprimant un fou rire.

"Je vois. Vous...

-Bonjour tout le monde! Interrompis soudain une voix grave.

Une grande femme, fine au cheveux blancs et aux yeux jaunes de chouette, vêtue d'une tenue de quidditch noire, s'avançait vers eux. Une dizaine de balaie volant la suivait en flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

"Je suis Madame Bibine. Et je serai votre professeur de vol. Chacun d'entre vous va recevoir un balais et nous pourrons commencer directement la pratique. avant toute chose, je tiens à vous rappeler que les brindilles sont à l'arrière du balai."

Il y eu quelques rires polis. Tout en parlant, Madame Bibine tournait la tête de droite à gauche pour dévisager ses élèves avec la vivacité d'un oiseau de proie. Alors qu'on distribuait les balais, Layla se tourna vers Edgar.

"Tu crois que ça va aller?"

Son ami était de plus en plus pâle et ses mains tramblaient par intermittence. A côté de lui, Scorpius tremblait aussi, mais d'excitation. Il sautillait quasiment sur place. Le premier exercice concista à ordonner à son balai de se 'lever' par l'injonction du mot 'Debout!'. Edgar, installé judicieusement le plus loin possible de Madame Bibine, préféra discuter avec Layla. En face d'eux, Scorpius réussi à se faire obéir de son balai à la première tentative et Albus à sa quatrième. Le jeune Blackwell commençait à reprendre des couleurs quand le professeur se planta devant lui.

"Alors Blackwell, et ce balai? Il ne va pas s'élever dans les airs tout seul, vous savez..."

Edgar sentit son échine se glacer à ses mots.

"Maintenant mon petit, vous allez appeler ce balai et grimper dessus!"

Le jeune sorcier déglutit péniblement et vida le contenu de son estomac pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais cette fois ci sur les chaussure de son professeur.

"Il a le vertige, précisa Layla en frottant le dos d'Edgar de la main."

Madame Bibine soupira. D'un coup de baguette magique elle effaça les exploits de son élève et se détourna d'eux.

"Bon, fit-elle d'une voix forte, maintenant on enfourche et on donne un coup de pied dans le sol pour décoller. Seulement un ou deux mètre d'altitude pas plus!"

Le professeur se tourna vers Albus.

"Allez-y Potter, montrez moi si toute la lignée de votre père à décider de faire du quidditch."

Le jeune sorcier, le sourcils froncés, donna un faible coup de pied et son balai s'éleva de suffisament de centimètre pour que ses pieds ne facent qu'effleurer le sol.

"Mouais, fit Madame Bibine, c'est pas trop mal. Bravo à vous Malefoy, il me sembe que vous avez compris la notion de deux mètres, contrairement à votre père."

Un grand sourire arrogant vint éclairer la visage de Scorpius tandis qu'il guidait habilement son balai au dessus de la pelouse. Layla eu un gémissement de détresse.

"Avec ça, il va lui falloir des chaussettes saccrément élastique pour y faire rentrer ses chevilles gonflées... soupira-t-elle.

-Dites donc mademoiselle, et votre exercice? lui jeta soudainement Madame Bibine.

-Je ne monterais pas sur un balai, les saturniens ont leur fierté."

Le professeur soupira, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait au Fondateurs pour mériter une classe pareille.

Après la leçon, alors que les quatre enfants regagnaient le château, ils eurent le désapointement de tomber sur James Potter et sa bande.

"Salut les mioches, on rentre se mettre à l'abri avant qu'il face tout noir? fit-il avec un air affecté.

-Laisse nous tranquille, James, on t'a rien demandé! Lui lança son frère.

-Tais toi Albus, je savais que t'irais à Serpentard, mais pas que tu tomberais suffisament bas pour trainer avec le fils Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a Potter, tu veux te battre? s'avança Scorpius jusqu'à être entre les deux frères.

-Arrête le prévint Layla en posant la main sur son bras.

-Ouais tu devrais écouter miss boulotte, Malefoy, si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive des ennuis!

-Hé! N'insulte pas Layla! S'écrias Edgar alors que lui et Albus s'allignait avec Scorpius.

Derrière la jeune sorcière se frappa le front du plat de la main.

"Ah oui? siffla l'ainé des Potter.

-James... fit un de ses amis, un adolscent au visage fin et aux cheveux chatain, pour le mettre en garde.

-T'inquiète Lysias, lui répondit l'autre, je vais pas leur faire de mal.

Les quatre premiers années sortirent leur baguettes. Edgar pria pour qu'on ne remarque pas le tremblement de sa main. James levait sa propre baguette quand une affreuse voix horripilante parvint de l'autre côté de l'allée ouverte.

"Des élèves dans les couloirs! Et qui se battent en plus! Dans le bureau de la directrice! Et plus vite que ça!"

Un chat famélique dans les bras, Rusard, le concièrge, les dévisageait d'un air goguenard.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, pas de relecture pour celui ci je crois...<strong>

**Bref, à dans cinq mois pour la suite! ^^**


End file.
